The Domino Effect
by animefan1809
Summary: The Domino Effect is the effect when one event set off a chain of similar events. And Ichigo was playing one hell of a game out of it. Will he continue to play or will he back out before the pieces pile up. AU.
1. Chapter 1

So I been getting a lot of request to start another Bleach Fanfic and it was a vey close call but you got your wish. Since I'm figuring out my schedule because I have work, school, and fencing its going to be a little difficulty. So please bare with me and I will so keep you updated on anything new. I also hope you enjoy this Fanfic and review, favorite, whatever. With this story I'm just going to go with the flow. Before I began I will like to disclaim this story, by now I'm sure we are in an agreement the pairing would be total different…Like, come on guys. Like are you serious. My friend tried to make me see why he choice it but it was not helping one bit.

A young man with obnoxious orange hair walked down a hall full of portraits of men through out the years with also family portrait next to them. At the end was two larger mahogany wood door made by the finest wood craftsmen. Before he stepped he made sure was presentable and calm, ready to listen to his faith. He finally picked up the courage to open the double doors, sitting behind a desk to match the double was the most powerful business man in Tokyo Yamamto Kurosaki. His grandfather was not only respect and the business world but also feared because of his many connections. To his left was his father, Isshin Kurosaki, his father was also very will respected. On the outside you would think that there where like and another family with a generation and generations of a growing business and a happy family…there where all wrong. Under all the façade they put on at charity events, press meetings, and dinner parties; they would have in other counties to expand their businesses and connections.

But the world didn't know was that the Kurosaki family was actually a well organized and conniving criminal organization; They were so organized that even the best members of the CIA and FBI could never trace their action back to them. We walked calmly to one of the chairs that sat and front of his grandfather. His father gave him a smile and turn towards the window, looking at nothing in particular. Ever since his twin brother Shiro left without leaving a single note or trace of where his whereabouts might be. Its been hard for his father to hard to look at him more then a minute.

"Ichigo, over years I thought it would be your brother sitting right in front of me" Isshin tease up after hearing the mention of his brother. "But I was wrong, you proven that you are then capable in handing the not only the family business but 'the family business'. I have decided to give you vacation on working so hard."

Ichigo an eyebrow knowing there is more to this then just a 'vacation' if he was anyone else he would not give it a second thought, but this was a man he known since birth. "Are sure that is all you call me in here for?"

He is grandfather gave him an icy cold glare that even Satan his self would gladly step down from his thrown to giving it to his grandfather. Yamamto stoop up and turned on the flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall to the right of them. A picture of a man with a long black hair and a stern look popped up on the screen. "That is the owner of our rival company; Bayakuya Kuchiki, and his also your target."

Ichigo facial expression changed from curious to one of amusement "Why can't I just go take him out know."

"Because he is currently on vacation in South Korea, apparently is his younger sister Rukia Kuchiki decide medicine then and graduation soon with a nursing degree." A picture of Rukia pulled up. He grandfather went to his desk drawer and pulled out four manila folders. Ichigo picked one of them up and opened it up without permission. He people out a picture of Byakuya, waiting for his grandfather to example. To his surprise his father stood behind him and place a hand on his shoulder and stared at the picture of Byakuya.

"Your grandfather and I decided that Kuchiki finally have reached the panicle of perfection. And what goes up- "

"must come down…and hard." Cutting his father off.

"Exactly, we want you to get close to them no matter how long it takes and no matter what you have to do we want you bring Byakuya down." His father pats his back. "These folders hold all the information that we could gather up on Byakuya and Rukia."

"I understand these two folders," Pulling out a picture of Rukia "But what about the other two?" Ichigo picked one of the folders up and pulled a picture of a young man about his age with red hair and a tattoo.

"That is Renji Abarai, the Kuchiki lap dog his was heard to be one of the best in the police academy." His father glared at the picture with hate "He has eyes like a hawk so be carful with this one, any slip up an everything our family worked for come crashing down."

Ichigo picked up the last photo and pulled a picture of dark skin lady with purple hair 'Tsk, and they say my hair is unusually' Ichigo thought to his self looking at the picture. "That is Yoruichi Shiroin, she is chief of police. She was set the world record for catching the most notorious criminals and her rookie days. She made Chief of police in just two, her stealth is that of a cat. So stay on your toes with Shiroin and Abarai."

"So how am I suppose to get close to them if our family name is so recognized." Ichigo looked at his father.

"Because the press or anyone for that matter don't know who you are. I guess declining all those party invitations was a good thing. We all ready gave Uryu the green light to change your whole identity. We also took extra precaution by putting a lump sum of money in your account to by a house and other means. We are also sending a couple of 'companies' with you on your little vacation." He father was filling him in on ever detail.

Ichigo gave his father a side glace then looked at his grandfather, "Companies?".

Ichigo turned around and his chair to see the double door open. On the left was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, known for showing no mercy when it comes to taking down anyone that stand in his way. His was the give allies the Blue Panther, just like a panther he would like to stalk his prey and make sure that they were completely petrified before going in for the kill. Grimmjow has been one of Ichigo childhood friends growing, while he always appeared laid-back behind that was a lethally short temper. Standing next him on the right was another childhood friend Ulquiorra Cifer, no matter what room he walked in he gave off a cold and brooding demeanor.

"What's up Ichigo, how you been?" Grimmjow ask as he sat in the vacant chair

"Its been a while Grimmjow, Ulquiorra." Grinning at the both of them.

"Well, yes it has. You being the new head leader and all. We understand that your schedule can not match up with ours." Ulquiorra included in on the conversation.

"Broods, Brains, and Leadership. This plan can't go wrong, Ichigo will fill you two in on the other 'pest problem' but know that I have you three here. You three will be enrolling in to the Tokyo Police Academy." His grandfather gave them a serious tone.

"What?" Ichigo stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"You can't be serious, right? I thought we were suppose going on vacation." Grimmjow gave a sinister smile.

"I see," Everyone looked towards Ulquiorra "while we're on vacation the best way for a fox to sneak in to a sheep field is to dress like a sheep. Am I correct?"

"Nothing get pass you Mr. Cifer, Ichigo was did say you were calculated." His grandfather smiled. "Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. Its time for you three to get prepared there is a car waiting for you three to take you anywhere. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra you too have a lump sum also transferred to your account for housing and food for a few months. After that you three are on your on. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They responded in unison.

"You are dismissed."

The started walking towards the door before Ichigo could walked across the thus hold, Ichigo's grandfather stopped him.

"Ichigo, you maybe the new head but I still run everything. You better not fail Ichigo, if I feel like you don't have it under control I will pull the plug on it. Do I make my self clear?" Yamamto gave him a look that this was not a game. It was serious business and when it comes to business the Kurosaki takes it very seriously.

"Yes, grandfather." Ichigo him a look that anyone can read loud and clear, the look that says I will not fail, I'm all in.

"Alright, that is all."

Ichigo walked out the double doors and down the hall to his new future.

Alright people that was chapter one I know its kind of short but this my first fanfic. So make sure to Share, Review, Favorite, and Follow. Tomorrow I will start on Chapter 2. See Ya !


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for way to long to update. I had a lot of papers to turn and also got injured at work so…yeah, lets start this story.

While Grimmjow and Ulqurrioa was getting ready ichigo was already finish packing, he decided that he wanted to leave as possible with out any hold ups. He walked down the hall to an elevator, once the elevator arrived ichigo stepped in and pressed on the wall. Soon a key appeared and pressed in a code. While ichigo waited to reach his floor, he thought about his plan of action and how he was going to cross paths with Byakuya without him getting suspicious of him. He also thought about how him and his friends are going to walk around with out their guard up. Before he could think any farther, he had finally reached his floor, as the doors up on Uryu Ishida was there to greet him.

"I knew you would be coming down, I heard that you were assigned very important mission. Along with Ulquiorra and that buffoon Grimmjow." Uryu gave him a very smirk.

"Yeah, the old geezer has been up my ass a lot lately. Its been this way ever since Shiro left, its really starting to piss me off." He ranted in annoyance.

"Shiro was next in line to take over. Yamamto taught Shiro everything that need to be learned so once he left he had to start all the way from scratch." Uryu gave his honest opinion.

"I hated when your right." He groaned like a little kid.

While everyone was else feared him because of his family name, Ichigo could always count on his friends to speak to him without biting their tongue's. That's why he couldn't really trust any of the other Gotei 13 members. Fear ends up a death sentence to the one whose feared, honest is respected amongst all. Uryu joined the gotei 13 at the age of 12 because he was seen as a child genius. Just like Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorria; Uryu was trained just like them, to become killing machines.

Uryu handed Ichigo three red folders "These are you guys new identification and everything that you need to be a new person, "Ichigo was about to ask question till he was cut off "I don't worry, I can't tell by that look what your thinking. I hacked into every system known to man and deleted everything about you, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. I even changed some things around, I think you might like the new name I gave up."

"Thanks a lot Uryu. I owe you big time, you don't know how much time you saved us on creating new identies." Ichigo smiled.

"Yes, as that maybe with you and grimmjow creating identies it would have been a catastrophe." Uryu proceed to push up his glasses.

"SHUT UP!" ichigo yelled and walked out.

As Ulquiorra and Gimmjow was making their way to the limo that was waiting outside for them grimmjow suddenly stopped, but Ulquiorra continued to keep walked.

"Hey, Ulquiorra aren't you forgetting something?" Grimmjow began walking in a different direction.

Ulquiorra continued you walking "No, I don't believe I forgot anything important."

Grimmjow was standing in front of Ulquiorra in a flash "Your kidding right? We're not going anywhere Cifer still we are finishing here. Who knows if we are ever coming back here, so let go."

"I believe I said I have not forgotten anything." Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow an unreadable look.

Which began to angry grimmjow to the point of grabbing his collar.

Ichigo and Uryu walked just in time before anything could get out of hand. "Jeez, Grim what the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo was confused about the whole situation. Grimmjow finally let Ulquiorra go.

"Ulquiorra here thinks he haven't forgotten anything; we all know that he has. Every time we leave on a mission, even if we know there's a chance we might not it make out alive, he still forgets. That or his a coward." Grimmjow glared at him.

"Are you sure about this? Who knows if we're every coming back." Uryu looked at Ulquiorra.

"I'm sure, its better off this way." Ulquiorra walked outside to get in side the limo.

"the dumbass, why can't he sees he needs more then ever." Grimmjow huffed.

"We all tried, but face it. Forcing him its not going to help he have to be willing to want it on his only." Uryu responded.

"Well it can't be helped. thanks again for everything Uryu, even thought we not allowed to let anyone our location we will keep in touch.

"I'm looking forward to." Uryu walked off.

Ichigo put their luggage in the car and got inside. "Okay fellas, where should are new home be."

"It should be something less conspicuous." Ulquiorra said boredly

"It should be peaceful." Grimmjow lean back in his seat.

"I always wanted to leave in a small town. Hm, so where can we live that's less conspicuous, peaceful, and small town." Ichigo was giving some thought into it.

"Excuse me young master kurosaki," they looked up at the driver "I don't really many to pry, but I know a prefect location. Its small a town not to far from Tokyo you get all the peace you want master Jaegerjaquez, they population is avarge size just the right to be very non-conspicuous for you master Cifer, and a beautiful town with its own shopping district. That way you can avoid the hustle and bustle of coward areas. And enjoy the little things."

The three young man where very curious about this town, "How do you know of this place?" Uluiorra asked suspiciously.

"That's because I grew up there myself and raised a family there." The old man smiled.

"So why leave?" Grimmjow asked.

The old man driver gave a sad sign "My poor granddaughter lost her parents and not to long after that my grandson lost his life. I left to make money so she can fulfill her dream. My sweet granddaughter has been through a lot but she always smiles. Alright of the old man said story where will you like to go?" the driver smiled.

"We want to go to the town you taking about." Ichigo knew the others had already agreed this will be the best place to start a fake new life.

The old man started the car "Okay, off to Karakura Town we go. You three will love it there you might even get to meet my granddaughter and her lovely little friends. Ho ho." The driver gave a joy laugh.

"So mister…um" Ulquiorra thought that its only common courtesy that he addresses the driver by his surname since he helped them out so much.

"Just call me Inoue." The driver smile.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat "Every well then, Mr. Inoue is there more you can give us on this Karakura Town."

"Oh yes, there is a nice shop in the area me and the owner are good friends so if you need a job just tell him Saito Inoue sent you."

"We appreciate the offer, but we want to be police officers." Grimmjow gave a smug grin.

"That great because I think are accepting new recruits the crime is starting to grow so Tokyo is now accepting anyone close by."

Ichigo and grimmjow gave a shocked looked excepted Ulquiorra "really?" grimmjow asked still in shock.

"I am quit serious; I'm going let you three boys on a little secret the police are going is going to be 100% times hard this year because of the unit."

"What unit?" ichigo asked with all ears.

"There is a special that is the top of every division in the police force, they are so good that they even handle special cases that the FBI or CIA can't even handle. They really bunch of unique bunch. Some of the people in the unit are good friends with my granddaughter, I just know with friends like hers I will never have to worry about leaving her alone. Since she very protected." The old man explained.

"Excuse me younger masters; I hope I'm not crossing the line by asking, but why do you want to live in a small town. You have everything you could every want here?"

"Well you see, that where you are wrong. I do have everything I want but yet I don't. I want to find my own purpose and follow my own path, but I can't do it here. My family already had my life planned out for me. So I decide to leave to, so I can make my own mistakes and rules" Ichigo say half truthful and half lied.

"well master ichigo I sure you will. I think that is why master Shiro left he told me before he left that he left he couldn't take it anymore. I guess the stress finally got to him and he took his own life and his hand. You and your brother are so different and yet the same master ichigo, you have different dreams yet your eyes show the same pain and anger. I'm so if I'm specking out of turn."

"No, it fine you are the first person besides my friends to tell me I'm different from my brother."

"No one truly know your pain like your sibling not even parents. When you are in the dark your sibling is your light, when you are scared they are your protectors, and when yours are weak they are your strength. Take my advice boys, there comes a time in a boy's life the only to truly become a man to show your strength even if you are sharing your strength find it and hold on and never let it go. "Saito looked in his mirror and noticed the boys was thinking hard about what he said. _"these boys may not look it but they are truly something special. I'm glad that got out why they can…I just know he will be happy to see-" Saito_ thought was cut short after seeing a sign that said "Welcome to Karakura Town". "Well boys after driving a 5 hours we are here."

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra both looked out the windows. It was prefect just like the driver describe the would have probably missed this place if the where not looking. Now all the need to do is find a place to live. The driver continued to drive when the stopped in front of a house that appeared to have a clinic attracted to it. All four got out the car, the driver began to unload all there belongs.

"So why did we stop here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well master Ichigo this is your new home." Ichigo gave him a shocked look, the driver opened his jacket packet it handed him a letter. Ichigo looked at the driver who only gave him a smile. Ichigo proceed to open the letter when he read it he reckaized the handwriting right away, and this was not ordinary letter it was deed to the house, signed by his mother.

"Master Ichigo, when you were very young your father was a local doctor for Karakura Town he ran his own clinic."

"So is this why you spoke so highly of Karakura Town?" Ichigo was to in shocked to be anger, that he was tricked, but then again it made his job even more easy.

"Once again I apologize I promise your mother I would never speck a word of this not even to your father." The driver bowed "I'm truly sorry master ichigo please forgive."

"Will you stop it old man, I make a big deal out of it when my friends bow to me." Ichigo gave an annoyed look. The driver looked cattily.

"friend?" he was confused.

"yeah, you are one of the few people who spoke to me like a real human been you even talked about my brother. People usually avoid saying his name around me, because they think I might explode. So thank you Mr. Inoue you helped us out a lot. And can you do us a favor?"

"Sure, I-Ichigo."

"Can you keep our location a secret from my father and grandfather?"

"of course."

"I guess this good bye for now mister inoue." Ichicgo pulled a check book and wrote down some number and headed it to to saito. Saito was in utter shock.

"Ichigo I cant accept this." Handed it back to ichigo, but ichgo refused it.

"Think of it as gift from one friend to after, you helped us out more than you think." Ichigo gave a warm smile.

"Thank you so much ichigo, you helped me so much this is enough for my granddaughter to a comfortable like till she married." Saito had tears forming in his eyes. "if you gentlemen need in help around town, my friends shop is a few blocks away, his name is Kisuke Urahara, his a very odd man you can't miss him."

As Saito I got back in the limo I bowed one more time, "Once I thank so much Ichigo for your gracious gift."

"Don't worry about old man, with all you done for us, we should back from are vacation in a few months."

Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow returned the bow as the driver got in the limo and driver off out of sight.

"You know I kind of feel bad for deceiving the old man." Grimmjow looked his two friends.

"I do as well, but a mission is a mission and can't let our emotion get in the way of what has to be done." Ulquiorra calmly said while picking up his bags.

"Ulquiorra is right, lets get unpacked, and build a name for ourselves her that way we can seem like regular people. Uryu gave me, you two new IDs and some of our background information, time to get ready for are vaction to start boys." Ichigo hang his arms over Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's shoulder.


End file.
